


bad sights (and even worse jokes)

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [14]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Flirting, Get a room you two, M/M, Sightseeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: Cloud squints at the looming thing in front of him, tilting his head to the side for good measure. “It looks like a dick.” Behind him, Zack chokes on his soda, and Cloud doesn’t need to look to know some probably came out of his nose. Grinning, he waits for the sputtering to stop before slyly asking, “Is there a problem, my dear?”Slice of Clack event 2020, Week 4: Journey, Prompt: Sightseeing
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	bad sights (and even worse jokes)

Cloud squints at the looming thing in front of him, tilting his head to the side for good measure. “It looks like a dick.” Behind him, Zack chokes on his soda, and Cloud doesn’t need to look to know some probably came out of his nose. Grinning, he waits for the sputtering to stop before slyly asking, “Is there a problem, my dear?”

Arms lop over his shoulders, a chin resting on his head. “You’re a brat,” Zack whines, tilting his head, chin gently dragging against his scalp. “I hate the fact that you’re right.” Cloud chuckles, leaning back into the embrace, stretching out the tourist map a little bit more so Zack could read it. 

“Anywhere special you want to look at next?”

“Don’t know what will top a dick looking statue.”

“Another dick looking statue.”

Zack groans and Cloud laughs  _ (if they weren’t in a public place and in the position they were in, Zack would have smacked his ass for being a brat but alas that’ll be for later probably),  _ the man tilting his head back to look into his boyfriend’s amused eyes, an eyebrow arched. “Someone is being extra sassy today.”

Cloud just flutters his eyelashes, putting on his best innocent, “I have never sinned in my entire life” eyes  _ (the ones that has bailed them out of trouble more than once) _ . Zack snorts, kissing his forehead. “Don’t try those eyes on me, I know better.”

“And yet you took the blame and  Tifa’s wrath when I ate the last slice of cake.”

“That’s because I love you and didn’t want you to die.”

Leaning deeper into the embrace, holding up the map higher, attempting to hide his embarrassment, Cloud changes the subject, “You never really answered my question.” Zack hums, cheerfully ignoring his embarrassment  _ (for now) _ , eyes scanning across the cheap paper, before tapping a finger against an area. 

“This is supposed to be a super nice garden area right here.”

“Aerith’s rubbing off on you.”

“Nah, you’re rubbing off on me- you did last night in fact.”

Snorting, Cloud slaps one of Zack’s arms with a “That’s terrible.” The man’s grin just grows, unapologetic. “Alright, let’s go before someone overhears and lectures us.” Hands grasping together, the men head off, a spring in their steps and flirting on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible, dirty flirting you two.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
